Voyage des Vongola
by Lecfan
Summary: C'était un début de journée normal pour Tsuna. Mais suite à un accident, il se fait frappé par le bazooka des dix ans modifié par Giannini. Il se retrouve à l'époque du Primo. Que va-t-il y découvrir ? Qui va-t-il rencontrer ?
1. Chap1 Départ imprévue

A/N : Cette fanfiction se passe environ deux mois après la bataille des représentants des arcobaleno.

Pardon d'avance pour les fautes.

* * *

**Voyage des Vongola**

Chapitre 1 : Départ imprévu

Tsuna se réveilla. Il regarda son réveil posé sur sa table de nuit : 7h. Il soupira de soulagement. Juste à l'heure… Aujourd'hui, pas de réveil aux électrochocs, pas de coup de Léon-marteau donné par un tuteur sadique. Celui-ci allait devoir trouver quelque chose d'autre pour le torturer et, pour cela, Tsuna avait toute ''confiance'' en lui.

L'adolescent se leva et s'habilla de son uniforme scolaire composé d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge et un pantalon noir. Il descendit dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour, tout le monde ! Salua-t-il.

Autour de la table, cinq personnes répondirent : Bianchi, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui discutait avec la mère de Tsuna qui cuisinait, Lambo, un garçon de six ans avec une afro et un costume de vache qui se disputait avec I-pin, une fillette également de six ans avec les cheveux attachés en une natte et un enfant avec des rouflaquettes qui n'était autre que Reborn.

-Enfin, levé Dame-Tsuna ! Déclara le tueur. Il avait grandi jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'un enfant de huit ans (grâce à un médicament que Verde avait inventé).

-Oui.

-Attrape ! ordonna Reborn en souriant.

Un livre vola à travers la pièce. Tsuna l'attrapa de justesse. Sur la couverture, il était écrit en gros « Mathématiques : niveau collège »

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tsuna, inquiet.

-Tu ne sais pas lire où quoi, Dame-Tsuna ? Ce sont des exercices de maths.

-Et je fais quoi avec ?

-Tu dois les terminer avant minuit sinon je triple ton entrainement.

-Hiiee ! Non !

Tsuna était sous le choc. Si les entrainements triplés, il n'y survivrait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était quasiment impossible de faire tous ces exercices en une journée.

Il attrapa sa tartine juste avant que Lambo ne la pique. C'est alors que les cris habituels du matin commencèrent :

-Lambo ! Rends-moi, mes tartines ! cria I-pin.

-Ouahah ! Elles sont à moi maintenant !

Les deux enfants commencèrent à se chamailler et à courir autour de la table. Tsuna se leva et prit son sac et déclara :

J'y vais-Ka-san Sinon Je Vais Être en retard.

-Soit prudent et passe une bonne journée.

-Oui.

Tsuna mit ses chaussures. Il avait l'étrange pressentiment que cette journée allait être très longue.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il fut accueilli par un « salut, Juudaime » et par un « Yo, Tsuna ! » de Gokudera Hayato et de Yamamoto Takeshi.

Il sourit

-Bonjour, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto.

Le petit groupe de trois se dirigeait tranquillement vers Namimori-chuu quand ils entendirent une explosion derrière eux. Les trois amis se retournèrent sachant exactement qui était à l'origine de ce bruit. Lambo se tenait debout pointant un petit lance-rocket sur le haut du muret qui longeait la route. La personne que l'enfant visait n'était autre que Reborn, son éternel rival (d'après Lambo).

-Meurs, Reborn ! cria le gamin en tirant sur le tueur.

Bien sûr, Reborn l'ignora complètement et donna un coup de pied dans le missile qui se retourna vers Lambo. Celui-ci, après se l'être reçu, se releva et commença à pleurer en sortant sa réplique préféré :

-Je…dois…résister…

Tsuna se précipita pour consoler le petit veau sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

-Lambo, tout va bien. Ne pleure pas.

L'adolescent se tourna vers Reborn.

-Reborn!

-Quoi ? fit l'intéressé en prenant un air innocent.

-Haha ! Ils s'amusent toujours autant ! ria Yamamoto

-Yakyuu baka ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il ne s'amuse pas ! s'énerva Gokudera

Pendant ce temps, Lambo restait inconsolable et sortit son bazooka des dix ans. Tsuna se souvenait très bien que Giannini, le mécanicien qui détraque tout, l'avait modifié.

-Non, Lambo ! Ne l'utilise pas !

Trop tard ! Seulement, il n'était pas le seul à s'être souvenu de la modification. Reborn sauta sur Lambo et envoya le bazooka maudit dans les airs. Il semblait se diriger vers un coin de la rue où il n'y avait personne lorsque Tsuna entendit quelque chose le heurtait. Le bazooka changea alors de direction pour aller droit vers Tsuna. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et il disparut dans un nuage anormalement violet.

-Juudaime / Tsuna / Dame-Tsuna!

Lorsque le nuage de fumée se dispersa, il ne restait aucune trace de l'adolescent. Le Vongola Decimo avait disparu.

* * *

Plus loin, une personne dans l'ombre murmura :

-Désolé. Mais c'est pour protéger ce qui nous est cher. Maintenant je peux les rejoindre.

La silhouette disparut.

Plus loin, Reborn se retourna. Il avait eu l'impression de sentir une présence familière.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre

Je poste ce premier chapitre pour savoir je que vous en pensez.


	2. Chap2 Arrivée en pays étranger

Un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires

A/N : Cette fanfiction se passe environs deux mois après la bataille des représentants des arcobaleno.

**Pensée **/ _Italien_

* * *

**Voyage des Vongola**

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée en pays étranger

Tsuna cligna des yeux.

- Où est-ce que je suis ? Dans le futur ?

C'était la première pensée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Il observa la forêt qui l'entourait. Celle-ci ressemblait un peu à celle où il s'était retrouvé dans le futur. Au moins, là il n'était pas enfermé dans un cercueil. Donc techniquement, son futur lui n'était pas mort ou ne faisait pas semblant de l'être.

Il avait encore ses affaires dont ses gants, son casque et malheureusement le livre de Reborn aussi…Il regarda sa montre, deux minutes s'étaient écoulées.

-Je m'ennuie…Ah, je sais ! En attendant, je ferais mieux de faire les exercices de Reborn.

Il sortit de son sac son livre d'exercices ainsi qu'un cahier et un stylo. L'adolescent s'installa contre un arbre et commença à écrire.

Au bout d'un petit moment, il entendit des voix qui parlaient dans une langue étrangère. Les personnes qui approchaient parlaient en italien ! Il était donc en Italie ! Tsuna soupira. Il n'était pas surpris. Dans le futur, il avait sûrement pris la place de Vongola Decimo. Il rangea ses affaires, ne sachant pas si ceux qui approchaient étaient des ennemis ou non. Il regarda à nouveau sa montre.

-Quoi ?! Les cinq minutes sont passées ?! Non, non…. Ne me dites pas que ça recommence !

Les personnes à qui appartenaient les voix semblaient s'agiter en entendant ses cris. Tsuna se réfugia derrière un arbre ne se rappelant que trop bien de l'attaque de Lal Mirch dans le futur. Trois hommes apparurent dans le champ de vision de l'adolescent. Ils étaient tous âgés d'environ trente ans.

-_La voix qu'on a entendue venait de là._ Déclara un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bruns.

-_C'est peut-être une victime des bandits qui traînent dans le coin._ Supposa un deuxième. Celui-ci avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus.

-_Je ne pense pas. Il n'y a pas de signe de bagarre…_constata le troisième, il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.

Tsuna sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua les vêtements qu'ils portaient. Ils semblaient sortir tout droit d'un film historique.

**« Hiiieee ! Où est-ce que j'ai atterri ? Non, ne me dites pas que…que je suis dans le passé ? Non, c'est impossible…. »**

Tsuna se saisit la tête avec ses deux mains et s'accroupit.

**« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »**

_-Eh ! Je viens d'entendre quelque-chose. Ça vient de là._

Tsuna étouffa un cri. Il avait compris toute la conversation grâce aux bases d'italien que Reborn lui avait appris (lire : torturé). Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer le temps qu'il prenne une décision. L'adolescent inspira un grand coup et se calma. Il entendait déjà la voix de Reborn lui hurler dessus en le frappant :

-Dame-Tsuna, un boss de la mafia doit rester calme en toute circonstance !

Le brunet gémit. Il ne ressentait aucune menace émaner de ces italiens. Son hyper intuition lui soufflait qu'ils étaient de bonnes personnes. La première chose à faire dans cette situation c'était de savoir où et quand il avait atterri. Bah, ça c'était assez simple, il avait juste à demander à ces hommes. Ensuite…euh…bah…il verrait en temps et en heure, s'il réussissait à survivre….

Il se leva et sortit de sa cachette. Les trois hommes sursautèrent surpris.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, gamin ? C'est dangereux._

_-Euh…Je…je suis perdu…_

_-Tu n'es pas blessé ?_

_-Ne pas ..._

_-On a entendu des cris. C'était toi ?_

_-Euh…oui…_

_-Il y a des bandits dans ces bois. C'est dangereux pour un enfant seul. Nous pouvons t'accompagner jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Là-bas tu pourras retrouver ton chemin._

_-Oui,…merci._Sourit Tsuna, reconnaissant.

Au moins, il n'aurait pas à traverser la forêt tout seul.

* * *

Au cours du trajet, Tsuna apprit que l'homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bruns s'appelait Fabrio, celui qui avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus, Rezio et celui avec les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus se nommait Dunio. Les trois italiens étaient frères. C'était des marchands qui voyageaient de ville en ville. Ils longeaient la forêt avec leur convoi quand ils avaient entendu hurler et, croyant à une attaque de bandits, ils s'étaient précipités.

_-Euh…pardon._

_-Ne t'excuse pas, gamin. Ce n'est rien. Mais, au fait, tu portes des vêtements assez étranges. _Rigola Fabrio

Tsuna, surpris, regarda ses vêtements. Il portait encore son uniforme et celui-ci contrastait avec les habits des marchands.

**-**_Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas remarqué. On dirait des vêtements de riche._ Remarqua Dunio

_-C'est…c'est parce que je suis un étranger._

_-Ah, ça expliquerait tout : tes vêtements ainsi que le fait que tu te sois perdu._ Songea Rezio.

-_Oui…je…en quelle année, sommes-nous ?_

_-Pourquoi ? Tu as voyagé dans le temps ?_ Plaisanta Dunio

_-Euh…_**C'est exactement ça…**pensa Tsuna

-_Dunio !_ Gronda Fabrio. _Ne t'inquiète, gamin. Notre frère adore plaisanter._

_-Nous sommes en 18XX_. Renseigna Rezio.

**« Q**_**uoi ?! Je suis à l'époque du Vongola Primo ! C'est impossible ! Comment le bazooka a pu m'envoyer aussi loin dans le passé ?!...Giannini… »**_

Le cerveau de Tsuna tournait à plein régime mais seul ses yeux trahissaient sa tempête intérieure. Heureusement, aucun des hommes ne le remarqua.

-_Voilà, nous sommes arrivés._ Annonça Dunio

Devant les quatre hommes, il y avait trois charrettes tirées chacune par au moins deux chevaux. Tsuna entendit des cris d'enfants. Soudain trois garçons et une fillette d'environs dix ans apparurent.

-_Papa, tu es rentré !_ s'exclama un des garçons en sautant dans les bras de Fabrio.

_-Qui c'est, lui ?_demandèrent les autres enfants

-_C'est Tsunayoshi. C'est un étranger. Il s'est perdu dans les bois._Répondit Rezio

_-Bonjou_r. Salua l'adolescent.

-_T'es un idiot ou quoi pour te perdre dans les bois ? En plus, ton prénom est compliqué. On n'arrive même pas à le prononcer._ Déclara la fillette.

Tsuna regarda l'enfant, confus. Il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre toutes ses paroles. La fillette avait parlé trop vite pour lui. Cependant, après un moment de réflexion, il avait compris l'essentiel.

-_Luna ! Ne parles pas comme ça !_ Rouspéta Fabrio

-_Ce n'est rien._ Déclara Tsuna au marchand, il se tourna ensuite vers Luna et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur_. C'est vrai, je suis un idiot. Pour mon prénom, tu peux m'appeler Tsuna comme mes amis._

Les yeux de la fillette s'agrandirent de surprise aux mots de l'étranger. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Enfin, si, il y avait une autre personne mais il ne comptait pas vraiment. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle disait un mot de travers, les autres personnes la grondait mais pas lui. Elle regarda l'inconnu plus attentivement. Une sorte d'aura semblait émaner de lui. Celle-ci lui donnait envie de faire confiance à l'étranger, comme cet homme. Luna sourit. Elle aimait bien cet étranger.

_-Tu veux bien venir jouer avec nous, Tsuna ?_

_-Pas tout de suite, Luna._ Interrompit Fabrio._ Tes oncles et moi devons discuter avec lui avant. Vas donc jouer avec ton frère et tes cousins._

_-D'accord. Mais je veux que Tsuna jure qu'il va jouer avec moi._

Le père de la fillette se tourna vers l'intéressé.

-_Ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_-Non, c'est bon._ Sourit Tsuna**.**_ Je jouerais avec toi. Promis._

_-Ok. À plus tard !_

Luna se détourna pour rejoindre les garçons qui étaient partis un peu auparavant.

_-Tu es incroyable, Tsunayoshi. _Déclara Dunio_. Peu de personnes sont invitées par Luna à jouer avec elle._

_-C'est sûr. Elle ne fait pas confiance facilement aux autres, surtout aux étrangers_. confirma Rezio

_-Tsunayoshi, tu es doué avec les enfants._

_-Euh,…oui_

À ces mots, Tsuna repensa à Lambo, I-pin et Fûuta. Une légère nostalgie le traversa. Il ne savait pas s'il allait les revoir…Et ses amis, même Hibari et Mukuro lui manquaient déjà….

**« Non, ce n'est pas le moment ! Je vais les revoir ! C'est sûr ! »**

_-Viens. On va t'installer sur un chariot. La prochaine ville est à dix kilomètres._

_-Merci._

Tsuna soupira intérieurement. Il allait pouvoir se reposer. Les noms et les verbes italiens commençaient à se mélanger dans sa tête. Tout s'embrouillait, il n'était même pas sûr que ce qu'il avait compris était juste. Il pouvait déjà sentir Reborn arriver trainant son Léon-marteau…Au moins, en ville, il trouverait une solution.

* * *

Plusieurs personnes discutaient autour d'une table. Un homme semblant présider la réunion prit la parole :

_-Le plan a commencé…Nous allons bientôt dominer le monde de la mafia et rien ni personne ne pourra nous arrêter…._

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2

Un petit commentaire ?


	3. Chap3 La ville et ses dangers

Merci à **DragonneYukkin**/ **16Amour16**/ **paquerette san**/ **Yuki-jiji** pour leurs commentaires.

A/N : Cette fanfiction se passe environs deux mois après la bataille des représentants des arcobaleno.

_Pensée_ / **Italien**

* * *

**Voyage des Vongola**

Chapitre 3 : La ville et ses dangers

-_Attrape-moi, Tsuna !_ ordonna Luna en courant.

-_Capturée ! _déclara Tsuna en attrapant la fillette.

Celle-ci se mit rire.

-_Tu dois vraiment partir, Tsuna ?_ demanda la petite fille en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

-_Oui._

Le convoi s'était arrêté, il y avait quelques temps, à l'abord de la ville. Tsuna allait bientôt quitter les marchands. Il avait appris beaucoup de chose sur l'époque où il se trouvait grâce aux trois frères. La ville dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés faisait partie du territoire des Vongola c'est pourquoi elle était plutôt calme. La famille Vongola était déjà assez célèbre malgré le fait qu'elle restait une jeune famille. Heureusement pour Tsuna, le QG des Vongola ne se situait pas dans cette ville et les gardiens ne venaient pas souvent, juste le temps nécessaire pour assurer la sécurité. L'adolescent n'avait pas vraiment envie de les rencontrer et de leur expliquer pourquoi il ressemblait au Primo. Maintenant, il tenait sa promesse et il jouait avec Luna avant de partir.

-_Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais rester. Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Papa et tontons_**.** Pleurnicha la fillette.

_-Je m'en vais…. parce que….parce que je dois retrouver mes amis et…et rentrer chez moi._

_-Luna ! Ne l'embête pas !_ Gronda Fabrio

_-C'est bon. C'est normal. Mais, en fait…pour…pourquoi vous…vous êtes là Fabrio ?_

_-Oh, je suis juste venu te dire au revoir et te donner un petit quelque chose pour te remercier._

_-Me…me remercier ?_

_-Oui, c'est pour t'être occupé de Luna et nous avoir aidé pour l'installation du stand pour le marché. Tiens._

L'italien lança quelque chose qui atterrit dans les bras de Tsuna. C'était un paquet contenant un pantalon noir, une chemise de couleur pâle ainsi qu'un petit gilet sans manche. C'était tous des vêtements d'époques, assez usés mais encore en état.

_-Ça te permettra de passer inaperçu. Même si la ville est sous la protection des Vongola, il y a quand même des voleurs. Et puis regarde dans les poches…._

Le brunet sortit de ses poches une petite bourse assez pleine.

_-Que ..._

_-Nous avons remarqué que tu n'avais pas d'argent sur toi. Donc on a pensé à donner cette bourse pour te dépanner un peu._

_-Mais…je…je ne peux pas accepter…._

_-Si. Et puis, tu pourras nous rembourser une fois que nous nous reverrons. Je suis sûr que nous nous recroiserons._

**« Ça m'étonnerait… »** Pensa Tsuna

_-Merci…._

_-Tu peux aller te changer._

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescent revint vêtu des habits.

_-Voilà maintenant, tu ressembles à un gamin des villes. Tu pourras passer inaperçu. Tu pars tout de suite ?_

_-Oui, merci pour tout. Au revoir._

_-Au revoir, Tsuna._

_-Au revoir, Tsunayoshi._

Le brunet s'éloigna du groupe en faisant des signes de mains. Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin, hors de vue des marchands. Il regarda son Vongola Gear.

-Je ferais mieux de l'enlever…Bon, maintenant, il faut que je me renseigne sur Talbot et sur Cherker-Face ou Kawahira, selon comment il se fait appeler. Ils sont les seuls qui peuvent m'aider. En espérant qu'il ne tente pas de….Hie ! Ne pense pas à ça ! D'abord trouver des informations…

Il repartit en direction du centre de la ville. Bizarrement, il se sentait un peu fiévreux. Il laissa cette sensation de côté. Tsuna observa les alentours. Le centre-ville était assez animé. Des enfants couraient dans tous les sens. La place du centre résonnait des voix des marchands, des clients et des rires des enfants. Pour Tsuna, tous ses sons évoquaient une vie tranquille et paisible. Il savait que pour les habitants cette vie n'était possible que grâce aux Vongola.

Dans l'ombre, trois personnes regardèrent Tsuna.

_-Regardez ! Il ressembla au Vongola Primo !_

_-Oui, mais il semble plus jeune._

_-Peut-être est-ce son fils ?_

_-Non, il semble trop vieux pour être son fils. Peut-être son frère ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est sûr que cet enfant est lié au primo !_

_-Que faisons-nous ?_

_-A votre avis ?..._

Inconscient du danger qui le guettait, Tsuna avançait en se demandant qui il pourrait interroger. Ne faisant pas attention à son environnement, il se retrouva seul dans une ruelle. Son hyper intuition lui cria de s'en aller mais son corps lui sembla soudain lourd. Le brunet frissonna.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » _pensa Tsuna.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui, il se retourna pour apercevoir le visage d'un homme juste avant de se faire assommer.

* * *

Pour le Primo Vongola, c'était une journée normale. Il avait eu une réunion avec les alliées de la famille. Il y avait eu de récentes incursions ennemies dans le territoire et ces incidents avaient été le principal sujet de conversation.

Giotto s'étira. Il regarda le tas de paperasse qui l'attendait sur le bureau. Soupire. Il allait s'y attaquer lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de combat. Il sortit brusquement. Dans le couloir, son mauvais pressentiment s'était réalisé. Alaude et Daemon, son gardien du nuage et son gardien de la brume, se battaient. Menottes contre faux et un couloir dévasté.

« **En parlant de ça, les menottes d'Alaude n'avaient-elles pas quelque chose d'étrange ? **» s'interroga le jeune et infortuné Boss.

_-Je vais t'arrêter pour non-respect des objets personnels._

_-Nufufu. Voyez-vous ça…_

-_Non ! Encore plus de paperasse !_ s'écria Primo en voyant les dégâts. _Alaude, Deamon arrêtez cela tout de suite._

Les deux gardiens s'arrêtèrent immédiatement en entendant la voix de leur Boss.

**-**_Nufufu. On dirait que Primo nous a découvert._

_-Hn._

**-**_J'aimerais que vous ne détruisiez pas le manoir à chaque fois que vous vous disputiez, Deamon, Alaude._

**-**_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_demanda Asari, le gardien de la pluie en sortant de son bureau. _Waouh ! C'est… euh… Un ouragan vient de passer ?_

**- **_Espèce d'idiot, tu ne vois pas que c'est ces crétins qui ont recommencé ! _S'énerva G, le gardien de la tempête et bras de Primo.

**-**_Yare, yare. Vous avez réveillé le Grand Lampo_**.** Déclara le gardien de la foudre en baillant.

**-**_Oya, oya, on dirait que tout le monde rapplique._

**- **_Hn._

**-**_D'ailleurs je ne vois pas Knuckle. Où est-il ? _demanda Giotto, surpris de ne pas voir son gardien du soleil intervenir pour arrêter la dispute.

**-**_Il est à l'église pour une messe. Il remplace le prêtre malade. _Répondit G.

-_Maitres ! Maitres ! _Appela un serviteur

**-**_Que ce passe-t-il, Henri ? _demanda calmement Primo en fronçant légèrement les sourcils à l'agitation du majordome.

**-**_C'est une lettre pour vous. Elle a été déposée par des hommes louches. Ils ont dit que c'était une lettre urgente pour le Primo Vongola et qu'une vie était en jeu._

**-**_Quoi ?_ hurlèrent les gardiens.

Giotto prit la lettre des mains du marjorme et la lut :

_**Cher Vongola Primo,**_

_**Sachez que nous détenons votre frère. Si vous souhaitez le revoir vivant, apporter 100 pièce d'or dans la forêt près de la maison abandonnée nommée ''Ruscello''.**_

_**Venez seul ou nous ne pourrons pas assurer la sécurité de notre très cher ''hôte''**_

_** Maladiota**_

-_Quoi !? Giotto depuis quand tu as un frère ? _cria l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

-_Frère…. Depuis quand j'ai un frère, moi ?_

_-C'est ce que je viens de te demander !_

_- C'est impossible que j'en aie un. Alaude a cherché partout une trace de ma famille et n'a trouvé que mon cousin Riccardo mais pas la moindre existence d'un parent aussi proche !_ rétorqua le blond

**-**_Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Mais alors qui est la personne à qui ils font référence ?_

**-**_Tiens, Giotto, il y a comme une tâche à la fin de la lettre. Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être ?_ demanda calmement l'épéiste.

**-**_Tais- toi ! Espèce d'accro à la flûte ! Qui se soucie d'une tâche ?! On a d'autres choses à se préoccuper !_

Primo intrigué regarda attentivement cette ''tâche''. Il déglutit en voyant ce que c'était réellement. Les cinq autres personnes qui avaient commencé à se disputer, fixèrent leur patron surpris par son comportement soudain.

-_Primo, que ce passe-t-il ?_

-_La tâche…c'est du sang..._

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux de surprise, même dans le cas d'Alaude, bien que cela ne soit que de 0.3 mm. Celui-ci prit la lettre des mains du jeune boss et l'inspecta minutieusement.

**-**_Giotto a raison. C'est bien du sang, avec même quelques cheveux de couleur brune._ Conclu le policier.

**-**_Cela signifierait que…_

**-**_Oui, on dirait qu'un innocent a été impliqué…_

**-**_Yare, yare. Cela sent les ennuis en perspective._

**-**_Nufufufufu. Cela devient intéressant._

* * *

Fin chapitre 3

_A.N :_

_Je mettrais en ligne prochainement un omake sur la dispute d'Alaude et de Deamon. Désolé si je ne met pas en ligne mes chapitres très rapidement car actuellement j'étudie pour passer mon bac donc c'est assez compliqué._

_Pour les chapitres j'essaye de les faire assez long mais pas trop ( tout de même environs 4 pages sur mon logiciel de traitement de texte ), les suivants seront comme même plus long._


	4. Chap4 Rencontre imprévue

A/N : Cette fanfiction se passe environ deux mois après la bataille des représentants des arcobaleno.

**Pensée **/ _Italien_

* * *

**Voyage des Vongola**

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre imprévue

**-**_Giotto, calme-toi ! Nous ne savons même pas si c'est vrai ou pas._ Raisonna G, en tentant d'arrêter Primo qui se dirigeait vers l'écurie où se trouvait les chevaux.

-_G ! Un innocent a été impliqué ! Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire_._ Bien sûr, tout le monde vient avec moi, _soupira le blond_. Cependant je veux que vous cachiez votre présence. La vie de l'otage est le plus important à mes yeux. _

**-**_Bien sûr que nous t'accompagnons, Giotto._ Déclara avec calme Asari._ Nous allons sauver cette pauvre personne._

**-**_Tch. Idiot de flûte._

**-**_Nufufu. Je ferais en sorte que les idioti se souviennent de ce qui se passe quand on s'en prend aux Vongola._

**-**_Quelqu'un sait-il où est passé Alaude ?_ demanda G

**-**_Il est allé préparer les chevaux. Il savait exactement comment aller réagir Primo et il a pris les devants._Soupira Lampo.

Giotto se tourna vers sa famille. Il était heureux de voir comment tous avait réagi. Il repensa à la lettre et frémit. Il espérait sincèrement que la personne que retenaient les Maladiota allait bien. Il ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi ils avaient écrit que l'otage était son frère. C'était pourtant bien connu que Giotto Vongola était orphelin. Il n'avait aucun parent lié à son sang à part son cousin. Qui peut bien être ce ''frère'' ? Cette question le tracassait.

* * *

-Outch. Ma tête… j'ai mal… se plaignit Tsuna en se réveillant.

Il porta sa main à l'arrière de son crâne, là où la douleur était la plus forte. Il sentit quelque chose de visqueux. L'adolescent déglutit et regarda sa main. Sur ses doigts, il avait quelques gouttes d'un liquide rouge. Du sang.

-Reborn va me tuer, c'est officiel.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle. La ou les personnes qui l'avaient agressé, l'avaient certainement enlevé. Tsuna n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il s'était senti aussi mal. Même maintenant, il était fiévreux et avait l'impression que sa tête tournait.

L'adolescent observa les lieux. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sale. Les murs de pierres semblaient sur le point de s'écrouler. Il n'y avait qu'une minuscule fenêtre située en hauteur qui laissait filtrer un peu de lumière. La pièce était nue de tout objet mais cependant il y avait des sortes de gravats qui laissaient deviner ce que ces meubles étaient devenus. En face de lui, se trouvait une porte en bois. Celle-ci, outre la fenêtre, semblait être la seule issue.

Tsuna n'était pas attaché. C'était le premier bon point de la situation. Deuxième bon point, ses kidnappeurs ne lui avaient pas pris son sac. Il soupira de soulagement.

Il se leva. Ses jambes flageolaient légèrement. Il s'approcha de la porte et entendit des voix parler en italien. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Les mots s'infiltraient dans sa tête et accentuaient son mal de crâne. Ah ! Les merveilles des langues étrangères ! Malgré ces difficultés, l'adolescent réussit à comprendre quelques bribes : Vongola Primo va venir….frère… l'enfant enlevé….tué les deux…

Le brunet déglutit. Primo allait venir ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avoir avec cette histoire ? Il ne fallait surtout pas que le Primo le voit…

**« Et pourquoi ce verbe « tuer », d'abord ? »**

.Tsuna réfléchit. Il devait s'échapper, maintenant. Il examina la fenêtre de loin. Elle ne semblait pas être trop haute et assez large pour qu'il puisse y passer.

Soudain, il remarqua dans un coin une vielle cape avec quelques trous. Il la prit. Cela lui permettra de ne pas être reconnu. Il la secoua pour enlever la poussière. Il mit son sac en bandoulière et se recouvrit de la cape en prenant bien soin de cacher ses cheveux, marque qui le caractérisait lui et son arrière-grand-père.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et inspecta les alentours. La vue donnait sur une clairière paisible où coulait un ruisseau. Il donna un coup de coude dans la vitre et celle-ci se brisa. Il fit attention à casser tous les morceaux qui pourraient le couper. Tsuna se dépêcha, ses ravisseurs avaient dû entendre le verre se fracasser. Il s'enveloppa de sa cape et sortit par la petite fenêtre. Derrière lui, il entendit les hommes se précipiter dans la pièce et remarquer son absence ainsi que l'état de la fenêtre. Un des kidnappeurs donna l'alerte en le voyant s'enfuir à travers la clairière.

_-Dépêchez-vous, bande de crétin. Notre otage s'enfuit !_

Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Ses poursuivants, au nombre de quatre, semblaient peiner à le rattraper. Il fallait dire que Tsuna avait de l'entrainement à force de se faire courser par des agresseurs, chiens et autres choses que Reborn lâchait et même parfois pour tenter de fuir le tuteur sadique. ''Tenter'' était le bon terme pour décrire cette course-poursuite car ses cibles n'échappaient jamais au tueur à gage et le jeune garçon finissait toujours dans un état lamentable.

Il commençait déjà à distancer ses poursuivants mais c'était sans compter sur sa maladresse légendaire. Il s'étala de tout son long sous le nez de Primo…Attends ! Primo ?!

* * *

Giotto ne savait pas comment réagir lorsqu'il vit le soi-disant otage des Maladiota s'enfuir et surtout quand celui-ci prit une rapide avance sur ses ravisseurs avant de trébucher juste à ses pieds. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de rire devant cette situation, d'offrir son aide à l'évadé et d'attaquer les hommes qui avaient enlevé un enfant. Il avait désigné le fuyard comme un enfant parce que toute son allure indiquait que c'était un ou plutôt un adolescent mais qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans.

Il leva les yeux vers les kidnappeurs. Ceux-ci s'étaient arrêtés net en voyant devant qui leur poule aux œufs d'or était tombée. Ils étaient tous en train de se dire qu'ils étaient ''terriblement chanceux''. En effet, juste quand leur prisonnier avait décidé de prendre la poudre d'escampette, le Boss des Vongola rappliquait. C'est précisément ce moment-là que choisit leur propre patron pour faire irruption et leur crier des ordres.

-_Qu'est-ce que vous faites, bande de crétins ? Je vous ai demandés de me rapporter le garçon._

Un silence de mort accueillit sa déclaration. Le patron, Lucius de son prénom, vit une expression ahurie se dessiner sur les visages de ses sous-fifres figés, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes et leurs yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il se tourna vers l'origine de leur stupeur et ce qu'il vit l'effara.

-_Primo, quelle joie de vous accueillir dans notre humble demeure ! Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt._

Malgré cette déclaration pleine de suffisance, Lucius ne put empêcher ses jambes de trembler. Devant lui se tenait le jeune Boss des Vongola qui semblait en colère. Très en colère. Mauvais. Très mauvais.

Giotto était hors de lui, surtout après avoir entendu Lucius. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Soudain il entendit des gémissements de douleur. Primo s'adoucit aussitôt. Il se pencha vers l'adolescent

_-Est-ce que ça va ?_

_-Euh…oui. _Répondit le plus jeune.

Celui-ci avait relevé la tête. Malgré l'ombre de la cape qui cachait partiellement le visage, Primo pouvait apercevoir des yeux doux.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers les Maladiota et plus particulièrement vers leur Boss.

-_Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de mon…hum…de mon frère._

Tsuna se figea. Frère ? Qu'est-ce que le Primo voulait dire ?

-_Mes amis souhaitent, tous comme moi, vous dédommager._

Sur ces mots, G, Asari, Lampo, Alaude et Daemon sortirent de la forêt. L'adolescent remarqua que ses ravisseurs reculèrent légèrement et que leur patron déglutit.

_-Vous allez un jour me le payer, Vongola. Toi, aussi gamin_. Déclara Lucius en se tournant vers Tsuna.

**« Moi aussi ?! **pensa Tsuna. **Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? C'est plutôt moi, la victime dans tout ça ! »**

Lui et ses hommes se retirèrent prudemment tout en surveillant les gardiens et Giotto. Tsuna, pendant ce temps, s'éloigna imperceptiblement mais rapidement du Primo.

-_Pfft ! Que de la racaille !_ Râla G

-_Nufufu. Ce n'était vraiment pas amusant. J'aurais voulu voir leur expression devant mes illusions._

_-Dommage. J'aurais voulu les arrêter pour enlèvement._

-_Ma, ma. L'important c'est que personne ne soit blessé._

_-Est-ce que tu vas bien, ils ne t'ont pas blessé ? _demanda Giotto en regardant Tsuna qui s'était relevé.

_-Euh…Non…Je…je vais bien..._répondit Tsuna en reculant précipitamment. _Euh…Merci…_

_-Tu es sûr ?_ demanda le blond en se rapprochant

_-Oui…_

Tsuna continua de s'éloigner en reculant lorqu'il glissa sur une flaque de boue. Pendant cette glissade, sa cape s'envola découvrant son visage.

-Aïe…

L'adolescent remarqua alors que le Primo et ses gardiens le fixaient. Surpris était un euphémisme pour décrire leur réaction. Giotto restait là, bouche-bée. Devant lui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, il y avait un double de lui. La seule chose de différent chez lui c'était la couleur chocolat de ses yeux et de ses cheveux de l'adolescent ainsi que la silhouette maigrelette qui lui donnait une impression de fragilité. Il pouvait maintenant clairement comprendre l'erreur des kidnappeurs. L'enfant pouvait réellement passer pour son frère voire même pour son fils si l'ex otage n'était pas si âgé.

Tsuna prit sa cape et recula doucement. Il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir en courant quand il fut pris d'une toux violente. Il frissonna.

Giotto s'était précipité aussitôt au côté du brunet. Il posa sa main sur le front de celui-ci. L'adolescent sursauta.

_-_Son_ front est brûlant. _Déclara brusquement Giotto. _Il est malade._

Asari et G accoururent aux cotés de Giotto.

-_Je …je vais bien…_ tenta de les calmer Tsuna

Tsuna essaya de se dégager de l'emprise que le blond exerçait sur lui depuis qu'il lui avait pris la température. Il avait réussi lorsque ses jambes faiblirent. Il tomba dans les bras du Primo. Il eut à nouveau une quinte de toux.

-_Tout va bien. Nous nous ne te ferons_ _aucun mal_, le rassura Asari

-_On va t'emmener chez un médecin pour te soigner._ _Ne t'inquiète pas. _Annonça Giotto d'une voix calme et apaisante. _D'accord ?_

Le brunet hocha la tête se sentant trop faible pour parler. Voyant son état, le blond mit le jeune garçon sur son dos et repartit. Tsuna doucement secoué et fatigué par les événements s'endormit.

* * *

Un homme attendait dans une salle plongée dans l'ombre. Une deuxième personne arriva essoufflée.

-Alors ? demanda l'homme à l'arrivant.

-Tout s'est bien passé. Le Vindice n'y a vu que du feu.

-Tu les as ?

-Oui.

-Le plan fonctionne parfaitement. Bientôt…bientôt…

* * *

**Fin chapitre 4**

**A.N: **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. C'est encourageant de savoir que des personnes aiment. Bon voilà le chapitre 4 l'un des plus volumineux de ce que j'ai écrit pour l'instant. L'omake arrive prochainement.

Bon bah voilà je crois... Ah, oui ! Un petit commentaire ?

Édit 29/05/2014: Et voilà l'omake rajouté :

* * *

A/N : Merci **Miyuki Kooky** / **Arrow Dream** / **DragonneYukkin **/ **Karo** / **BlackCerise** et à tous les autres pour avoir posté leurs commentaire, suivre ma fanfiction et l'avoir ajouté dans leurs favoris.

Bon, bah, voilà l'omake. Si vous avez des questions, posez-les moi, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre.

* * *

Omake :

La dispute entre Alaude et Daemon

Daemon se promenait tranquillement dans le manoir lorsqu'il aperçut une porte ouverte. Cette porte menait à la chambre d'Alaude. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, il entra dans la pièce. Tout était parfaitement bien en ordre, il y avait juste quelques papiers sur le bureau attendant d'être signés. Daemon fit prudemment le tour de la salle cherchant les pièges que le gardien du nuage avait sûrement posés pour protéger ses affaires. Il avait réussi à en désamorcer certains et en éviter d'autres lorsqu'il découvrit quelque chose d'intéressant. Dans une malle, Alaude avait rangé plusieurs paires de menottes.

Une idée diabolique traversa son esprit.

_-Nufufu. Cela va être drôle_.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Alaude rentrait de mission. Il était passé par le bureau de Giotto pour lui remettre son rapport et avait décidé de se reposer dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, il s'aperçut toute de suite de l'intrusion et cela portait la patte d'un certain illusionniste. Il renifla. Voilà la bonne excuse pour se battre avec lui. Il attrapa quelques menottes de sa malle et se mit en chasse de la tête de melon.

Il avait trouvé sa proie quelques couloirs plus loin.

-_Daemon, je t'arrête pour intrusion dans une propriété privé._ Déclara-t-il en menottant les mains de « sa victime ».

-_Oya, oya. Tu comptes m'arrêter avec ça ?_

Alaude, surpris, regarda ce qu'indiquait le gardien de la brume. Le « ça » désignait sa paire de menottes. Jusque-là rien de bien étrange, sauf que les menottes en question étaient roses et couvertes d'une espèce de fourrure de la même couleur.

-_Ça ne serait pas une espèce d'invitation, par hasard ?_

Alaude resta quelques secondes pétrifié devant ses armes. Il libéra Daemon qui sourit et repartit dans sa chambre. L'illusionniste était fier, sur son visage s'élargissait cependant un sourire non pas gentil mais plutôt sadique. Soudain il vit revenir le policier. Celui-ci semblait fulminer de rage, il semblait même que quelques nuages de fumée s'échappaient de sa tête. Daemon se dit que franchement cette idée était diaboliquement lumineuse.

-_Toi !_ Hurla Alaude

-_Moi ?_

-_Toi ! Je vais t'arrêter !_

Et c'est ainsi que commença le combat entre les deux gardiens qui dévasta pas moins de cinq couloirs, six chambres réservées aux invités, deux « salons », deux salles de bain (à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là),… jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le couloir où se trouve le bureau de Giotto.

_-Je vais t'arrêter pour non-respect des objets personnels._

_-Nufufu. Voyez-vous ça…_

Giotto les avait ensuite interrompus et ils avaient lu la lettre avec les autres gardiens. Puis, ils étaient tous partis sauver le « frère » du Primo.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir parcouru la moitié du trajet à cheval pour aller sauver l'otage, ils devaient maintenant continuer à pied. Tout se passait bien, tout était calme jusqu'à ce que Lampo décide d'être paresseux ce qui énerva fortement Alaude.

-_Je vais t'arrêter pour paresse !_ s'exclama celui-ci.

-_Non ! S'il te plaît pardonne-moi !_ Supplia Lampo terrifié._ Aie pitié de moi !_

Alaude s'apprêtait à menotter le jeune gardien de la foudre quand il s'arrêta en plein élan sous le regard stupéfait de tout le monde sauf de Daemon. Giotto remarqua à nouveau les menottes du policier. Roses. Roses et couvertes de poils. Un rire monta à la gorge du Primo. Il tenta en vain de le réprimer.

Tous les gardiens étaient dans le même état que lui, G riait, Asari tentait de cacher son amusement, Knuckle d'arrêter son rire en récitant une prière, sauf Lampo qui regardait avec de grands yeux Alaude. Daemon était quant à lui totalement pris d'un fou rire. Le gardien du nuage rengaina immédiatement ses menottes et fusilla tout le monde du regard.

Les gardiens et leur boss se turent et se raidirent. Tous savaient ce qui les attendait sinon. Le policier se tourna ensuite vers Lampo qui tremblait, terrorisé.

-_Je ne vais pas t'arrêter maintenant. Mais…_

Toute une menace contenue dans un mot…

Il se retourna et continua à avancer. Deamon se pencha et murmura à l'oreille du jeune gardien :

_-Tu peux me remercier…_

Lampo frissonna et accéléra le pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser aux conséquences de la plaisanterie de l'illusionniste. Non, vraiment pas. Une chose était sûre : ça sera terrible.

Giotto lui aussi se remit à marcher en soupirant. Il sentait déjà la tonne de paperasse venir, résultat de la vengeance d'Alaude.


	5. Chap5 Maladie et disparition

A/N : Voici le chapitre 5. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires.

Pour Olympe2, je voulais poster l'omake à la fin du chapitre 4 mais j'ai oublier de le mettre alors je l'ai publier ainsi. Cependant je modifierais pour le mettre à la fin. Les omakes suivant seront à la fin.

**Pensée **/ _Italien_ / Japonais

* * *

**Voyage des Vongola**

Chapitre 5 : Maladie & Disparition

Giotto regarda l'enfant dormir paisiblement dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Qui aurait-pu penser que ce jeune garçon serait à l'origine d'une tempête ? Cela s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt et avait commencé juste après que l'adolescent se soit endormi. Primo le portait sur son dos.

_-Qu'allons-nous faire de ce gosse ?_ demanda G.

_-Nous l'emmènerons à Knuckle d'abord. _Déclara Giotto. _Ensuite…_

_-Nufufu. Je me propose pour que l'« interroger » afin de lui soutirer toutes ses informations._

_-Hn_. Acquiesça Alaude.

_-C'est la fin du monde ! Alaude et Daemon sont d'accord !_ Hurla Lampo. _Je ne veux pas mourir !_

_-Chut !_ Souffla tout le monde

_-La ressemblance entre toi et ce garçon est troublante, Giotto._ Raisonna Asari.

-_C'est peut-être un espion déguisé pour s'introduire dans le manoir puis pour tous nous tuer…_supposa Lampo.

_-Lampo, calme-toi._ Ordonna Primo d'une voix douce.

Cependant après la supposition du gardien de la foudre, tout le groupe s'était tourné vers le jeune garçon et le regardait maintenant avec méfiance. G grogna :

_-Cet abruti exagère peut-être, Primo. Néanmoins on ne peut pas exclure l'hypothèse que le gamin soit un espion._

_-Je le torture._

_-Je l'interroge. _Fut la seule phrase prononcée par Alaude.

Asari, G, Lampo ainsi que Giotto frissonnèrent en entendant le gardien du nuage. Ils savaient tous quels souffrances enduraient ceux interrogés et ne voulaient en aucun cas échanger leurs places avec ces personnes. Inconsciemment, Giotto resserra sa prise sur le garçon.

Les deux autres gardiens commencèrent à se disputer sa savoir qui s' « occuperait » de l'adolescent. Mais ils furent interrompus par les toussotements de celui-ci.

_-Nous discuterons de cela plus tard._ Dit Primo._ Le soigner est le plus important ensuite nous lui poserons des questions une fois réveillé._

Les gardiens hochèrent la tête.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé Knuckle, celui-ci avait été surpris de voir la ressemblance entre son patron et son patient. Pourtant il ne dit rien sachant que Primo le lui expliquerait plus tard. Il avait installé l'ex-otage sur un lit de l'infirmerie avec ses affaires à coté et avait ordonné que tout le monde, y compris Giotto, sortent pendant qu'il l'examinait. Après quelques minutes, il ressortit.

-_Alors ?_ demanda Primo, inquiet.

_-Il a une extrême grippe._ Annonça le prêtre._ Nous avons ici tous les médicaments nécessaires. Il sera extrêmement bientôt guéri._

Giotto soupira de soulagement.

_-Pour l'instant, il se repose à l'extrême. Je ne vais autoriser l'accès qu'à certaines personnes, pour extrêmement éviter une épidémie._

_-OK. Pourrais-je le voir ?_

_-Oui. Mais il ne faut pas le déranger._

* * *

Voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Giotto sourit en entendant son jeune double murmurer dans son sommeil.

* * *

Dans le temps présent, Gokudera regarda le ciel bleu. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-journée que le Juudaime avait disparu. Le gardien de la tempête espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés se trouvait actuellement en classe, Reborn avait insisté là-dessus.

Quelques minutes après que Tsuna ait disparu et que les cinq minutes soient passées sans qu'il ne revienne, le tueur à gage avait appelé Giannini, Irie Shôichi ainsi que Spanner. Ces deux derniers étaient devenus récemment stratège et mécanicien des Vongola. Spanner résidait depuis la fin de la bataille contre les Vindice au Japon. Les trois ingénieurs avaient rappliqué aussitôt en entendant la situation et le ton qu'avait employé Reborn. Après que…hum…que Giannini et le tueur avaient eu une discussion en tête à tête (qui s'était soldée par quelques bosses, coupures,… sur le mécanicien), ils avaient commencé à travailler sur le bazooka des dix ans modifié.

Tous les gardiens avaient été réunis et on pouvait clairement voir que leur boss leur manquait, même Hibari et Mukuro. Tous étaient sur les nerfs principalement Gokudera.

-Alors, où est Dame-Tsuna ? demanda Reborn.

-Euh…Eh bah…D'après nos recherches, le bazooka modifié l'aurait…euh…l'aurait envoyé dans le passé… déclara Shôichi en se tenant le ventre (stressé par la réaction de l'ex-arcobaleno et des gardiens).

-Comment ça dans le passé ?

-Bah…

-Répond ! ordonna le tuteur en pointant son pistolet sur le pauvre stratège.

-Ne tirez pas ! Ne tirez pas !... Paniqua celui-ci.

Heureusement, Spanner intervint :

-Le Vongola aurait été envoyé entre cinquante et trois cent ans dans le passé. Nous ne connaissons pas encore exactement le nombre d'années. Il nous faudrait un peu plus de temps pour trouver.

-Combien ?

-Environ un ou deux jours.

-Vous avez la journée, compris ?

Les trois ingénieurs hochèrent la tête trop terrifiés pour répondre. Reborn se tourna ensuite vers les sept gardiens.

-Je veux que tout le monde fasse exactement comme si Tsuna était là, d'accord ? Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, ainsi que Ryohei et Hibari, vous irez au collège et vous suivrez les cours. Cependant tout le monde restera joignable.

-Mais, Reborn-san, ... protester le gardien de la tempête.

-Vous faites ce que je vous dis.

-Cependant…

-Ma,ma, Gokudera, l'enfant a raison. Cela ne sert à rien que l'on reste à se tourner les pouces. Je suis sûr que Tsuna va bien.

-Oui, Boss va bien. Déclara timidement Chrome.

-SAWADA EST EXTREMEMENT FORT ! hurla le gardien du soleil.

-Kufufu. Après tout, il est mon futur corps. Kufufufu. « Kufufa » Mukuro.

-L'herbivore est devenu un omnivore. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Tsuna va rentrer et me donner plein de bonbons pour son absence. Affirma Lambo.

-Espèce de veau stupide ! Râla Gokudera. Toi, espèce d'ananas perverti, tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu du Juudaime…

-Oya, oya. Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

C'est ainsi que commença un sérieux combat entre les gardiens. La bataille allait dévaster tout le laboratoire de recherche lorsque Reborn les arrêta en tirant en l'air. Cependant quand la dispute cessa, l'ex-arcobaleno remarqua que tous avaient l'air plus détendus. Chacun avait été rassuré par la présence des autres gardiens mais cela jamais Gokudera, Mukuro, Hibari (ainsi que Chrome pour sa timidité) n'oseraient le dire, ils avaient leurs fiertés.

Finalement, c'est ainsi que le bras droit (auto-proclamé) s'était retrouvé en classe à observer le ciel bleu par la fenêtre. Celui-ci lui rappelait son patron bien-aimé.

La cloche avait sonné la fin de la première heure de cours de l'après-midi lorsque les bavardages commencèrent à propos de l'absence de Tsuna.

-Peut-être est-il malade ?

-Je paris qu'il sèche. C'est ce qu'il fait de plus en plus souvent.

-Ouais. Il ne veut sûrement pas montrer sa tête c'est quand même Dame-Tsuna.

-Il est tellement nul qu'il ne veut plus venir au collège !

Les élèves qui avaient participé à la conversation s'esclaffèrent. Kyoko, qui avait été mis au courant et Hana froncèrent les sourcils et allaient intervenir lorsque Gokudera chopa par le col le garçon qui avait parlé en dernier.

-Comment oses-tu insulter le Juudaime ? demanda l'argenté d'une voix remplie de rage.

Le silence avait envahi la classe. Le garçon saisit trembla de peur devant la colère destructrice du gardien de la tempête. Une main tapota son épaule.

-Ma, ma. Gokudera, calme-toi. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas. Tenta Yamamoto.

-Espèce d'idiot du baseball, comment est-ce que tu peux…

Gokudera laissa sa phrase en suspens. Malgré le sourire qui était affiché sur son visage, les yeux de Yamamoto étaient glacials. C'était les yeux qu'il avait quand il était en colère. La main sur l'épaule tremblait légèrement. Au fond de la salle, Chrome avait saisi son trident.

Voyant la tension créée et sachant que son précieux Juudaime n'aurait pas voulu cela, Gokudera relâcha le garçon et échappa à l'emprise du gardien de la pluie. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu ? Interrogea le joueur de baseball

-Je rentre. Je ne veux pas rester avec une bande d'abrutis.

Le bras droit sortit sous le regard stupéfait de tout le monde. Jusqu'à maintenant, le gardien de la tempête ne s'était jamais énervé à ce point, souvent Tsuna le calmait avant.

L'adolescent marchait dans la rue. Il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui, de se reposer et de se remettre les idées au clair. Ce n'était pas en s'énervant que cela ferait revenir le Juudaime. Malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire, Gokudera le savait très bien.

Il était plongé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il ressentit une présence familière derrière lui. Il se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce que…

* * *

-Où est Gokudera ? demanda Reborn d'une voix autoritaire.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit piteusement le gardien de la pluie. Nous l'avons cherché partout. N'est-ce pas Chrome ?

-Oui, il n'était pas chez lui, ni au parc, ni dans la forêt, ni dans le quartier commercial…Annonça cette dernière

-Il a disparu sans laisser de trace. Conclut l'épéiste.

* * *

**Fin chapitre 5**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Bon alors j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... Non, ne vous inquiéter pas, je n'abandonne ma fanfiction. Cependant il y auras une petite pause certainement jusqu'à fin Juin. Je dois malheureusement passer mon bac... *_par se suicider_*...

Je posterais peut-être les chapitre que j'ai déjà écrit pendant ces jours mais je ne suis pas sûr...

Bon attendant, un petit commentaire ?


	6. Chap6 Au manoir Vongola

A/N : Merci à **DragonneYukkin** / **Olympe2** / **martauzumaki86** / **Karo** pour les commentaires.

A **DragonneYukkin**, merci pour les encouragements.

A **Olympe2**, pour ta question tu auras ta réponse au prochain chapitre.

A **martauzumaki86**, Waouh ! Une italienne ! Merci beaucoup de suivre mon histoire.

A **Karo**, oui, je sais, mes chapitres sont courts mais les prochains seront plus longs. Ah, puis non Tsuna n'est pas prêt de montrait son côté omnivore cependant… non, je te laisserais le découvrir…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Pensée **/ _Italien_ / Japonais

* * *

**Voyage des Vongola**

Chapitre 6 : Au manoir Vongola

Boom ! Le bruit d'armes s'entrechoquant résonna à travers la pièce. Giotto sursauta. Non ! Ça recommençait ! Il se leva de sa chaise et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Quelques cris et pleurs retentirent. Tsuna remua dérangé par le bruit. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, ne sachant pas où il se trouvait. Il se redressa. Il fut alors prit d'une toux soudaine. De l'autre côté du mur les bruits cessèrent.

Giotto ouvrit la porte et s'installa à côté de l'adolescent.

-_Pardonne-nous, nous t'avons réveillé ?_

-_Euh…non … _déclara Tsuna, hésitant.

Il avait d'abord était surpris, enfin surpris n'était pas le mot qui convenait, il était plutôt paniqué et totalement pétrifié de voir le Primo puis il s'était remémoré les événements de la journée. Il sentait déjà le mal de crâne venir.

**« Qu'est-ce je vais faire ? Il ne faut surtout pas que Primo découvre qui je suis ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me fasse enlever ! Je ne veux pas d'ennui ! Je veux juste retourner chez moi… Ah, au fait …»**

-_Euh…Où…où est-ce que je …je suis ?_ demanda le brunet entre deux quintes de toux.

_-Tu es dans mon manoir, à l'infirmerie. Tu ne te sentais pas bien et mes amis et moi, t'avons amené ici pour te soigner. D'après Knuckle, un ami médecin, tu as la grippe._

_- Euh…la gri…la grippe… …euh. _Bégaya Tsuna_. _**Je ne comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

-_Ça ne va pas ? _demanda Primo inquiet de voir l'adolescent perdu.

_-Euh…_

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et deux personnes entrèrent brusquement. Tsuna reconnut tout de suite Alaude et Deamon tant leurs successeurs leur ressemblaient. L'adolescent déglutit. Il regarda Daemon fixement pendant quelques secondes. Toute la colère que Tsuna avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait fait du mal à la famille d'Enma remonta immédiatement. Cependant les souvenirs de ce qu'avait vécu l'illusionniste et le pardon qu'il lui avait accordé refirent également surface. L'adolescent se demanda aussitôt si le premier gardien de la brume avait déjà trahi le Primo.

Extérieurement, tout cela ne s'était traduit que par un froncement de sourcils (merci Reborn !), néanmoins Giotto perçut les variations d'humeur de l'ancien captif en présence de ses gardiens. Il se tourna vers eux.

-_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Alaude, Daemon ? _

_-Nous sommes venu voir comment va notre « invité ». _Répondit Daemon

Tsuna frissonna au ton qu'avait employé l'illusionniste pour le mot « invité ». De l'avis du jeune garçon, cela n'augurait rien de bon. L'adolescent sursauta lorsque deux autres personnes entrèrent en se disputant, enfin plutôt l'un criait sur l'autre tandis que ce dernier riait. Ces deux énergumènes supplémentaires étaient G et Asari.

-_Espèce d'idiot de flûtiste ! Tu les as laissé te distraire et regarde maintenant ! _hurla le gardien de la tempête.

-_Ma, ma. Tu vois bien que rien de grave ne s'est passé !_ dit calmement Asari.

-_Rien de grave…rien de grave ! Mais à quoi tu penses ?_

_-G ! Calme-toi ! _ordonna Giotto en faisant un signe de tête vers Tsuna.

-_Pardon, Giotto. Alors comme ça, le gamin est réveillé._

_-Primo ! _Cria une voix

Ce n'était autre que Knuckle tenant Lampo par la peau du cou.

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demanda le Primo en se massant les tempes.

-_J'allais dans les cuisines pour demander aux chefs un repas spécial pour mon patient, lorsque j'ai attrapé Lampo qui volait des sucreries._ Raconta le prêtre.

-_Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne volais pas !;_

_-Bon, ça suffit, vous deux !_

Knuckle remarqua alors que Tsuna était réveillé.

-_Comment te sens-tu ? _Questionna le gardien du soleil

-_Euh…bien…_répondit l'adolescent.

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon. Celui-ci, sous les regards de tous les premiers gardiens, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Tout était confus et il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Il était coincé ici, complètement perdu, ne se sentait pas bien, et en plus son mal de crâne revenait en force… Vraiment tout allait de travers.

-_Bon. Vu que tout le monde est là. Interrogeons-le._ Déclara Giotto, interrompant ces pensées, il se tourna vers Tsuna. _Alors, comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_-Je…je m'appelle Tsunayoshi mais vous….vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna._

_-Tsunayoshi, c'est ça ?_

Tsuna hocha la tête.

_-Ce n'est pas un prénom Italien, d'où viens-tu ?_

_-Je…je viens du…du...Euh…_ Tsuna rechercha le mot en fronçant ses sourcils. _Du…du Japon…_

_-Du Japon ? Tu es japonais ?_

Tsuna hocha à nouveau la tête.

-_Oui. Je…j'ai commencé à…à apprendre l'italien._

_-Je vois, ça expliquerait pourquoi tu hésites à parler et que tu sembles confus. _Je…non…nous allons te parler en japonais pour que tu comprennes.

-Merci.

-Je m'appelle Giotto et voici G, mon bras droit.

G fit un léger mouvement de tête pour saluer l'adolescent. « **Comme Gokudera mais en plus calme** » pensa Tsuna.

-Voici Asari Ugetsu, il vient lui aussi du Japon.

-Ah, ah ! Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Tsunayoshi-kun. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à une personne qui soit elle aussi du Japon. Salua Asari en souriant

Le jeune Decimo sourit en retour :

-Je suis moi aussi content de faire votre connaissance, Asari-san. Mais appelez-moi Tsuna, comme tout le monde.

-D'accord. Mais ne me vouvoie pas.

Le gardien de la pluie de la première génération était vraiment comme Yamamoto.

-Ensuite il y a Knuckle et comme tu peux le voir, c'est un prêtre. C'est aussi lui qui t'a soigné.

-Je suis extrêmement enchanté de faire ta connaissance et de voir que tu vas mieux.

-Merci. Moi aussi. **C'est Ryohei tout craché avec les cris en moins, une tenue de prêtre et une coloration noire pour les cheveux en plus. Ah ! Aussi en un peu plus âgé.**

-Voilà Lampo. Désigna Primo.

-Yare yare, c'est une telle plaie.

Tsuna était stupéfait. Lampo était la copie conforme de Lambo adulte.

-Et enfin, je te présente Daemon et Alaude.

-Nufufufu, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir m'amuser avec ton esprit…

-Hn. J'aimerais t'interroger.

Là, en Tsuna, c'était la panique totale. Une phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit comme un disque rayé : Je vais mourir, j'ai après moi les copies de Mukuro et d'Hibari, c'est sûr je vais mourir !

-Alaude, Daemon ne l'effrayez pas ! Intervint Giotto.

-Nufufu

-Hn.

Le boss soupira et continua l'interrogatoire :

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-Quinze…Quinze ans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais en Italie ?

Tsuna hésita. Non, sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas dire « Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais en Italie. Je suis arrivé par accident grâce à un bazooka des dix ans trafiqué par un mécanicien qui dérègle tout ce qu'il touche. Ah, oui, j'oubliais, je viens aussi d'environ deux cents ans dans le futur et je suis votre arrière-arrière-petit-fils… »

-Euh…Je rendais visite à des connaissances…

L'hyper intuition de Giotto lui signala que Tsuna avait mentit.

-Est-ce que tu connaissais tes ravisseurs ?

-Non, pas du tout.

Cette fois, Giotto sentit que Tsuna disait la stricte vérité.

-Comment t'es-tu fait enlever ?

Tsuna raconta son rapt.

-Je vois. Déclara simplement Primo qui regarda son gardien du nuage.

Alaude hocha la tête. Il allait devoir vérifier plus tard les dires du jeune homme.

Primo se tourna à nouveau vers Tsuna. Son hyper intuition lui signalait qu'il lui disait la vérité au sujet de son enlèvement.

-Veux-tu qu'on avertisse tes connaissances que tu es ici ?

-Heu…non…Ma visite était censé être une surprise et je ne veux pas la gâcher…**Ça pour être une surprise, c'est une surprise…**

A nouveau, Giotto su que Tsuna avait menti. C'était vraiment étrange. Il n'avait pas inventé d'histoires sur son enlèvement ni sur lui-même mais sur ces « connaissances ». Pour lui, cet enfant ne pouvait pas être un espion, il semblait plutôt avoir fait une fugue. Tsuna lui paraissait trop « fragile » et puis sa ressemblance avec lui le troublait. Il voulait connaitre davantage l'ex otage qu'on avait pris pour son frère.

-Donc tu n'as pas d'endroit où rester ?

Tsuna acquiesça. Primo prit une goulée d'air, ce qu'il allait faire n'allait sûrement pas plaire à tout le monde mais c'était pour lui le seul moyen de mieux connaître l'adolescent. Il lança alors sa bombe :

-Que dirais-tu de rester au manoir avec nous ?

Tsuna resta stupéfait, la bouche ouverte. C'était la même réaction du côté de ses gardiens, seul Asari souriait. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent…

-_GIOTTO ! Est-ce que tu es fou ?! Tu as pensé au fait qu'il puisse être UN P***** D'ESPION ?!_

-_G, calme-toi tu cries dans mes oreilles._

-_Non, je ne m'arrêterais pas espèce d'abruti de boss ! Pendant une minute as-tu pensé aux conséquences de ta décision ?_

-_Ma,ma. G arrête. Cela va être amusant._

-_Nufufu, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec cet idiot d'épéiste._

-_Hn. C'est mieux de l'avoir sur la main pour l'interroger._

_-Yare, yare. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en occuperai. Puis, G on dirait que Primo a déjà pris sa décision et tu le sais mieux que quiconque que personne ne le feras changer d'avis._

_-Extrême ! De toute façon, il devait rester quelques jours le temps de guérir._

G regarda l'expression du visage de son patron. Sur celui-ci était écrit sur son visage « quoi que tu puisses dire je l'ai décidé ainsi et rien ne me fera changer d'avis ». G soupira :

-_Bon d'accord…_

-_Alors c'est réglé_. Sourit Giotto puis il passa en japonais. Tsuna va rester avec nous.

Tsuna était resté figé tout le long de la conversation. Il n'avait rien suivi et la fatigue n'aidait pas. Sa première pensée cohérente fut « Hein ?! ». Non ! Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Alors lorsque le Primo annonça que si, c'était la déroute totale. Tsuna cria intérieurement en regardant Primo s'en aller :

-**Eh ! Pourquoi quand il y a une décision qui nécessite mon avis, personne ne me le demande ?! Et puis je ne peux absolument pas rester ici ! S'il vous plait, attendez !**

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

A.N : Merci beaucoup à mon amie qui me corrige mes chapitres. Je suis juste de passage en coup de vent pour poster celui-ci. Mais merci encore de lire cette fanfiction.

Au passage, un petit commentaire ?


	7. Chap7 Avis de tempête

A/N : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Petit passage en coup de vent. Voici le septième chapitre, il n'est pas encore corrigé donc excusez moi pour les fautes. Je le rééditerai plus tard pour les corriger.

**Pensée **/ _Italien_ / Japonais

* * *

**Voyage des Vongola**

Chapitre 7 : Avis de tempête

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Tsuna vivait au manoir. Sa fièvre était tombée depuis trois jours et il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer (il avait même fait tous les exercices de maths de Reborn et il les avait vérifié quatre fois). Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il était enfermé dans une chambre. Bien sûr, le Primo venait lui rentre visite de temps en temps, il bavardait ensemble, quelques fois c'était les gardiens. Lampo venait souvent se cacher dans la chambre, il se plaignait à Tsuna de ses collègues, Asari lui faisait de longue conversation (principalement sur le Japon) ou lui jouait de la flûte. G, lui se contentait d'entrer et de rester immobile en fixant l'adolescent du regard, cela mettait le jeune garçon mal à l'aise. Daemon s'amusait à l'effrayer à la moindre occasion, causant des cris de panique de la part de Tsuna et des crises cardiaques pour Giotto (surtout la première fois) ainsi que des coups de colère envers l'illusionniste. Alaude n'était passé qu'une ou deux fois et n'avait rien dit mais rendait l'adolescent nerveux. Knuckle était la personne qui lui rendait le plus visite. Il venait régulièrement vérifier son état ou s'il avait pris ses médicaments. On pouvait dire que le prêtre était très attentionné envers ses patients.

Malgré ces fréquentes visites, ses amis lui manquaient ainsi que leur agitation et leurs disputes quotidiennes, mais ça il ne leur avouerait jamais. Bon, au niveau disputes et bagarres, il avait toujours celles des gardiens de Giotto mais ce n'était pas pareille. Les colères, les paroles d'admiration de Gokudera, les rires et l'inconscience de Yamamoto, les demandes égoïstes et les pleurs de Lambo, les « extrêmes » et l'énergie de Ryohei, le rire et les blagues souvent de mauvais goût de Mukuro, la timidité et les « boss » de Chrome ainsi que les « mordre à mort » et la protection distante de Hibari et même Reborn avec ses leçon et son sadisme (là sérieux, il devait vraiment être malade) lui manquaient. Il se rendait compte maintenant que c'était la première fois qu'il était séparé aussi longtemps de ses gardiens et de son tuteur.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et soupira. Le vent dehors soufflait agitant les arbres et leurs feuilles.

* * *

Giotto soupira de soulagement, il avait enfin fini de signer, classer, trier… tous ses papiers. Il regarda par la fenêtre en se demandant ce que faisait Tsuna. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il était là et le jeune garçon restait très secret. Il parlait peu. Il restait évasif lorsqu'on lui posait des questions sur sa famille. Il pouvait juste lire de la tristesse, des éclats de joie, de la colère,…traversait ses yeux mais l'adolescent ne disait rien. Lampo appréciait beaucoup le garçon car il le cachait lors des représailles de G, Daemon, Alaude… Knuckle lui aussi et c'était parce que le garçon l'écoutait que ce soit sur Dieu ou sur la boxe. Asari de même et pour presque le même raison. G restait distant de Tsuna, il pensait encore qu'il était un espion envoyé par une famille ennemie. Alaude lui le surveillé de temps en temps mais sans plus depuis que sa version de l'enlèvement avait été confirmé par des témoins. Daemon, quant à lui, s'amusait à lui faire peur, c'était un nouveau jeu pour lui. Primo repensa à la première fois que Daemon avait joué une de ses blagues.

Il s'était introduit dans la chambre de l'adolescent, deux jours après son arrivée. Tsuna allait un peu mieux, sa fièvre avait légèrement baissé, il pouvait se déplacé dans la chambre au lieu de rester clouer au lit. L'adolescent s'était levé et s'était installé sur le bureau de la pièce. Il était plongé dans son livre et n'avait pas senti la présence de l'illusionniste. Celui-ci s'était penché sur l'adolescent et avait soufflé dans son oreille. Le cri qu'avait poussé Tsuna avait retentit dans le manoir. Tout le monde avait débarqué dans la chambre croyant à une attaque ennemie. Mais ce qu'ils virent les surpris. Au fond de la pièce, éloigné du plus possible de Daemon, se trouvait Tsuna, rouge comme une pivoine, se tenant l'oreille. Il semblait être en état de choc. Près du bureau, il y avait l'illusionniste qui était mord de rire. Les gardiens et Giotto avait alors compris toute la situation. Cependant avant même que le Primo puisse réagir, Knuckle sermonnait déjà Daemon ou plutôt lui criait dessus, ce qui était assez inhabituelle pour le prêtre. Même si celui-ci avait une voix forte, il restait assez calme et faisait son sermon sur Dieu et le pardon à Daemon, crier c'était le rôle de G. Mais là, on pouvait entendre Knuckle hurlait à propos du faite de ne pas agiter et perturber les malades… Giotto, voyons cela, s'était précipité vers Tsuna pour voir s'il allait bien.

-Non, je vais bien Giotto-san. Avait rassuré Tsuna. J'étais juste surpris.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

L'adolescent s'était alors recouché en marmonnant quelque chose sur un certain Mukuro et sur les illusionnistes qui faisaient des farces totalement idiotes. Primo s'était demandé qui était ce fameux Mukuro. Il avait ensuite interrogé l'adolescent sur cette personne, celui avait bafouillé que c'était un… hum… ami qui lui joué de mauvais tour et aimait lui faire peur.

Ce Mukuro était l'une des seuls choses que Tsuna avait lâchait sur sa famille et ses amis. Parfois il murmurait lorsqu'il dormait des noms comme Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn ou encore Lambo, Fûta ou I-pin. Il avait aussi fait des allusions à sa mère quand la première fois Giotto et lui avait mangé ensemble, Knuckle avait voulu que le Primo s'assure que l'enfant mangeait bien pendant qu'il partait en mission. Malgré le peu d'information qu'il disposait, Giotto était sûr que Tsuna appréciait sincèrement ses amis et sa famille. Cependant quand il posait des questions sur son père, il pouvait voir de la colère voire de la haine ainsi que de la tristesse traversait son visage. Il en avait déduit que son père avait fait quelque chose ou plutôt n'avait pas fait quelque chose pour attirer tous ses sentiments et qu'il fallait éviter ce sujet.

Tsuna allait mieux maintenant, il devait sûrement s'ennuyer dans sa chambre. Giotto sourit à la pensée de l'adolescent tournant dans la pièce comme un lion dans une cage. Peut-être qu'ils devraient sortir, Tsuna, lui et quelques gardiens. Justement G entrait dans le bureau.

-_Giotto, tu as fini ?_

_-Oui, G. Je pensais justement à aller faire une petite balade en ville pour me détendre. Une ballade avec Tsuna._

_-QUOI ?! A QUOI TU PENSES, GIOTTO ? Aller te promener en ville TOUT SEUL avec quelqu'un qui peut-être un P***** D'ESPION ! Il va peut-être tenter de te tuer ! Alaude est toujours en train de se renseigner sur lui et il n'a rien trouvé pour l'instant._

_G, je ne pense pas qu'il ferait ça. Il ressemble plus à un fugueur. Allez quoi, G, tu sais très bien qu'il ne m'arrivera rien et puis tu viendras avec moi et puis aussi Asari si il veut._

_-Tch. Je viens mais simplement pour te protéger. Tu comptes aller où ?_

_-Je ne savais pas. On verra._

G regarda par la fenêtre.

_-Pft. On dirait qu'une tempête s'annonce. _murmura-t-il.

* * *

Giotto, Tsuna, Asari et G attendaient patiemment que la foule s'avance pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle de concert de la ville. Tsuna était heureux, il pouvait enfin sortir de sa chambre. Lorsque Giotto était entré dans la pièce et lui avait annoncé qu'ils sortaient en ville, il avait presque sauté de joie à la place, il avait souri. Quand G avait vu ce sourire, il avait été réellement troublé, ce sourire c'était le même que celui de son meilleur ami. Peut-être que cet enfant avait vraiment un lien de parenté avec lui.

Giotto avait aussi demandé à Asari, à Knuckle ainsi qu'à Lampo s'ils souhaitaient les accompagné. Lampo et Knuckle avaient refusé, seul Asari avait accepté. Ils s'étaient promené pendant plusieurs observant les vitrines des magasins, les jardins. Ils avaient mangé ensemble quelques pâtisseries, semés quelques fan girls… Tous les citadins connaissaient Giotto et ses gardiens et ils leur vouaient une admiration et une gratitude sans borne. Beaucoup s'était demandé qui était le jeune garçon qui accompagnait leur sauveur et qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Des femmes et des jeunes filles avaient demandé de sortir et même de se marier avec Tsuna, croyant que c'était le petit frère du Boss des Vongola. L'adolescent avait poliment décliné en rougissant toutes les propositions.

Toute l'après-midi, Giotto avait aperçu le véritable caractère de l'enfant. Celui-ci était plutôt timide mais pas trop, maladroit, vraiment maladroit (Primo avait remarqué cette caractéristique quand Tsuna était tombé pour la troisième fois en trébuchant avec ses propres jambes), gentil et c'était quelqu'un qui souriait assez facilement. Le jeune homme s'était peu à peu rendu compte qu'il ressentait de l'affection envers Tsuna.

Les compagnons étaient passés par un magasin de vêtement pour l'adolescent car celui-ci ne possédait que les vêtements qu'il portait sur son dos, ainsi que ceux dans son sac mais qu'il ne pouvait pas porter. Ils avaient ensuite entendu parler qu'un petit concert de piano se déroulait en ville. Ce n'était pas un grand concert qui se jouait le soir devant un public riche, mais plutôt un petit concert populaire qui jouait devant les petit bourgeois ainsi que devant les ouvriers et les fermiers. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé à attendre dans la foule.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le petit groupe était enfin rentré dans la petite salle. La salle était assez modeste, on y avait disposé en rangs des chaises ainsi que des bancs pour le public. Sur l'estrade qui servait de scène, Tsuna pouvait apercevoir un piano noir. G et Asari observaient l'environnement pour tenter de repérer si quelqu'un aurait la mauvaise idée d'attaquer leur patron. Giotto s'installa sur un banc près de la sortie, il demanda à Tsuna de s'assoir à gauche de lui. G s'assit à droite de Giotto et Asari à la gauche de Tsuna. Giotto avait placé ainsi ses deux gardiens car G ne pouvait pas supporter Tsuna et il le mettait mal à l'aise.

Après quelques minutes et que tous les spectateurs s'étaient installés, un homme demanda le silence et déclara :

-_Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs. Je vous remercie de venir assistait ce soir à la représentation de nos musiciens. Nous vous présenterons tout d'abord quelques musiques interprété au violon par Antonio, ensuite un morceau composé par un de nos artistes joué en duo violon-piano avec toujours Antonio au violon et Alexis au piano. Puis…._

Tsuna ne suivit pas vraiment le discours en italien du présentateur malgré qu'Asari murmure la traduction à l'oreille. Il commençait à s'endormir quand l'homme laissa la place à un second homme plus jeune tenant un violon et son archet dans les mains. Le jeune homme salua le public et commença à jouer son morceau. Tsuna avait peu ou presque jamais écouté de la musique classique cependant il trouvait que le jeune musicien jouait plutôt bien. Néanmoins cet impression n'était pas partagé par tous puisque G s'en plaignait auprès de Primo, jusqu'à que celui-ci lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, même Asari faisait la grimace mais ne disait rien. Ainsi passa la première partie du concert, après une dizaine de morceaux, le présentateur revient et annonça l'entracte. Tsuna en profita pour questionner Asari :

-Asari-san, pourquoi ne sembles-tu pas aimait les interprétations ?

-Ah ! Tu as remarqué ? S'étonna le gardien de la pluie, peu de personne remarquait quand quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

-Oui.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que ces musiciens en fait beaucoup de fautes et puis en ne ressent pas leurs émotions. C'est vraiment dommage.

Giotto sourit. Il avait suivi toute la conversation et lui aussi avait été surpris que Tsuna remarque qu'Asari faisait la tête. Il trouvait vraiment cet enfant de plus en plus étrange.

-Chut ! Ça va recommencer_._ Souffla G

Tous les spectateurs commencèrent à regagner leur place. En face de Tsuna, deux personnes s'échangèrent les leur et donc la vue de l'adolescent sur la scène fut caché par un grand homme. Il tenta de regarder sur les côtés mais rien à faire, il ne voyait rien. Il soupira et arrêta de s'agiter. Il entendit le présentateur annonçait la deuxième partie du concert :

-_Pour cette deuxième partie de cette représentation, un tout nouveau musicien de notre troupe va vous jouer quelques morceaux. C'est un jeune pianiste, il a tout juste quinze ans, veuillez accueillir Hayato !_

Soudain le silence fit place dans la salle. Quelques notes furent jouées au piano. Toute suite, une ambiance triste et mélancolique remplirent la salle. On pouvait sentir la tristesse, ainsi que par moment de la joie transperçait à travers le morceau. Tout le monde se taisait et laissait les émotions les envahir même G se tut. Asari avait remplacé sa grimace par un véritable sourire et semblait être au bord des larmes. Pour Tsuna, cette musique lui semblait étrangement familière. Lorsque le morceau fut terminé, tous applaudirent et l'adolescent entendit G murmurait à Giotto :

-_Ce gosse à vraiment du talent. Il le perd vraiment en restant dans cette troupe. C'est incroyable de pensait qu'il n'a que quinze ans._

Le présentateur déclara que Hayato allait dire quelques mots.

-_Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre accueil. Je viens tout juste de rejoindre la troupe et cette représentation n'est que ma deuxième représentation._ Déclara le jeune pianiste.

Tsuna n'écouta pas les paroles, seule la voix lui suffisait pour reconnaitre la personne qui parlait. Il se leva et tenta d'apercevoir la personne sur l'estrade pour l'apercevoir et vérifier son identité. Il tenta à droite, à gauche, rien n'y fessait, il n'y voyait rien. G commença à râler :

-Arrête-te de t'agiter, gosse ! Tu énerve tout le monde !

L'adolescent n'écouta pas le gardien de tempête qui continua à rouspéter. Asari prit en pitié le jeune garçon.

-Tu veux voir l'estrade, c'est ça ?

-Oui, Asari-san.

Giotto le souleva alors de terre, le surprenant.

-Tiens, comme ça, tu peux la voir. Déclara –t-il

Tsuna bafouilla quelques mots de remerciement et observa la scène. Il y avait le présentateur ainsi qu'un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année avec des cheveux argentés. Son allure, sa posture, oui, c'était en lui. C'était Gokudera ! Tsuna murmura son nom que remarqua Giotto et les deux gardiens. Il ne savait pas comment attirer l'attention de son gardien de la tempête quand celui-ci le repéra. Les yeux de Gokudera s'agrandirent. L'adolescent fit un pas avant de se reprendre. Il fit un petit signe à Tsuna puis murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du présentateur. Giotto reposa Tsuna qui le remercia à nouveau. L'adolescent avait envie de rejoindre Gokudera, de voir comment il allait mais il avait compris que celui-ci voulait qu'il reste à sa place jusqu'à la fin de la représentation. Primo regarda fixement l'enfant, son hyper intuition lui disait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Il s'interrogea la dessus quand le présentateur annonça alors :

-_Notre jeune pianiste va interpréter, ici-même, une musique qu'il a composé lui-même pour ami. Elle s'intitule « Oozora »._

-Hein ? « Ciel » ? murmura Asari

-Quel drôle de nom. commenta G

Giotto lui aussi s'interrogea sur le titre du morceau lorsque les notes commencèrent. La musique résonnait en lui et faisait remontait des souvenirs : quand il avait rencontré G pour la première fois, quand il avait sauvé des amis de tueurs…. Il écouta plus attentivement la musique. Lorsque celle-ci cessa, il vu que Tsuna était au bord des larmes.

Pour Tsuna, la musique lui avait rappelé ses amis, sa famille, les larmes et les rires qu'ils avaient eus ensemble ainsi que les promesses du futur qui les attendaient. Les larmes qu'il avait empêchés de couler ces cinq derniers jours. Il avait hâte de revoir Gokudera.

Asari et G quant à eux, regardaient leur ami et se disaient que finalement « ciel » était un beau nom qui convenait parfaitement à la mélodie.

Le public applaudissait le jeune pianiste qui les salua une dernière fois avant de descendre de l'estrade. Le présentateur annonça alors la fin du concert. Tous les spectateurs se levèrent et commencèrent à regagner la sortie et Giotto et ses gardiens faisait de même. Seul Tsuna restait là à attendre. Asari le remarqua :

-Tsuna, tu viens ?

-Euh, je… Il faut que… Marmonna Tsuna

-Juudaime ! Cria une voix dans la foule.

* * *

**Fin chapitre 7**

Un petit commentaire ? S'il vous plait !


End file.
